


发疯了？日一顿就好

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *内容如标题*没有年龄操作的乔米*乔纳森有点色*大家都很ooc





	发疯了？日一顿就好

===========================

达米安曾经拥有蓝色眼睛，只不过这似乎被别人忘了，那是他死而复生后的事情，他被拉斯抓回去泡过拉撒路之池，雷霄古想让他回归刺客联盟，但达米安逃脱出来，只是池子总会有后遗症。  
如今达米安的绿眼下面是潜在的疯狂，乔纳森是第一个发现的人，他束缚住那个在任务里突然无法控制的罗宾，一切开始变得糟糕，但乔纳森是超人之子，他把那个不对劲的罗宾绑起来，然后用蛮力解决后续事情。  
“我搞砸了？”  
达米安终于清醒过来，那是第二天的下午，乔纳森看着那个不断咆哮以及扭动的罗宾觉得无可奈何，他只好把他放到他们的小基地里。海底的已经搬迁，如今是某个陆地上面。  
“不太算？”  
乔纳森正在喝可乐，但是他发现达米安清醒后就跑过来给他松绑了。  
“你怎么了。”  
超级小子有些害怕，任何人发疯的样子都很可怕。  
“应该是后遗症。”  
只是不经常，在之前达米安发现这个事情，他有计算频率躲过去，让自己在寻找的地下室发疯，奥古对付这种疯子总是熟练，达米安熟悉这样的方式。只是最近似乎有些没有踪迹可循，达米安没有想到会被乔纳森发现他这个弱点，可他不想就这样失去罗宾的身份，最近他与蝙蝠侠父子关系紧张，便只能拜托乔纳森帮忙了。  
“如果我下次再出现这种情况，你可以把我丢下。”  
他那时候会是无差别的攻击状态。  
“不，但我还可以把你绑起来。”  
乔纳森有些理解达米安，这个罗宾总是不安，他是他的朋友，他觉得他太紧绷了。

* * *

一切都还好，只因为乔纳森是超人之子，但是他也会有些不耐烦，很多时候的流畅任务会因为达米安的发疯而不得不终止，他需要给这个罗宾擦屁股，把他绑好，然后看到他在小基地里发疯。  
但不是所有都如此顺利，比如乔纳森会迷路，这个地方他不认识，而达米安的所有绳索都用光了。  
还好，还好的是这里是安全的，达米安的发疯在事情解决之后，乔纳森只好紧紧抱着他的朋友，人类的力气对他而言没有什么感觉，有点像是小猫在抓挠，他把达米安按在地上，觉得对方就是一条垂死活泼的鱼。  
“嘿，别乱动！”  
疯子没有力气的阀门，乔纳森看着达米安用力过度的朝旁边的地面砸去而脱下一块皮肉，鲜血立刻就出来了，但罗宾没有疼痛似得继续破坏。  
“停下！”  
他只好整个人的把达米安抱住了，乔纳森躺着达米安，对方还在他身下扭动，感觉不赖，因为达米安是块肉，只是时间久了后，乔纳森觉得...有些奇怪了。  
达米安的挣扎仿佛无穷无尽，而他的下体也在贴合他的下体，乔纳森被这样不断触碰引发感觉，他开始勃起，而达米安的律动却加速这种快感。  
“No...”  
性器官的快乐是最本能的，乔恩想要挣脱这个，因为他不应该在他朋友身上勃起，可他放开一些达米安就会伸出他那受伤的手去攻击空气，塞缪尔左右为难，而达米安却还在乱动，他只能保持这个动作让热流充斥脑子。  
乔纳森在想起他以前那种艰难的日子，十岁的他被定义成年，他开始青春期，在发现那些阴毛的时候，他有些刺激，因为他更加不自然的勃起，或许氪星人混血地球人让他的生殖欲望更多，每次跟达米安的任务，只要乔纳森放松下来，他就会不自然的勃起，但不是经常需要处理，只是某种时候很艰难，在他不得不把自己关在浴室打飞机的时候，自己的摩梭根本不够，乔纳森更加喘气，身下是达米安温暖模糊的肉体，他仿佛精力无穷的扭动，塞缪尔能感觉到达米安的小鸟，小罗宾的阴茎还在沉睡状态，隔着裤子就是柔软的肉，这让乔纳森下意识的往下面冲去，他已经完全硬起来看，阴茎顶起裤子，陷入达米安的双腿间，罗宾的脚因为姿势问题而在交叉，在发现被入侵的时候更加合起来，可他无法抵抗那种硬度，乔纳森的坚不可摧含有某种平衡的韧度，他的阳具依旧柔软，且炙热，这种温吞的磨蹭让超级小子不耐烦，他脱下他的裤子跟达米安的裤子，罗宾的腿肉没有什么伤疤，乔纳森高兴的插进去，如同往常操自己的手或者操床单的时候。  
没有什么节制，乔纳森只是在摩梭，他感觉这种来自腿肉的包裹美妙极了，达米安的双腿被他的前液弄得湿漉漉更加方便进入，这个还在神志不清的小罗宾咆哮更加，但明显中气不足，乔纳森因为激动而把他抱得更紧了，他没有去脱达米安的内裤，这个男孩也是个正常人，即使他身处狂暴状态，罗宾被这样的撞击磨得充血勃起，只是他的小鸟被内裤束缚着，正因为乔纳森得顶弄而微微抽搐。  
十分不舒服，想要解放，这是罗宾的本能，可达米安动弹不得只能张开嘴呼吸，他被乔纳森抱得过紧了，声音因为性冲动开始柔弱，他无法咆哮了，就这样流着口水，声音低弱的呻吟，这种色情的声音刺激了乔纳森，他脸红红的抬起头去看达米安，那个不可一世的蝙蝠侠之子此时正在微弱叫床，达米安嘴角流着口水，眼睛因为这种状况而无法锐利，正迷茫的看着半空。  
疯狂的人软化下来让人高兴，乔纳森的动作更大，他更深的冲刺达米安的腿，感受到上面男孩阴茎的颤抖，达米安的小鸟比他的腿还要软，有种羽毛的质感。  
“你也需要解放吗。”  
他把手伸到达米安的内裤里，罗宾因为他不断渗透前液而湿透了，达米安在被抓住阴茎的时候颤抖更大，就像是被抓住的小动物，他的嘴里发出哼声，鼓励乔纳森抚摸更多。  
“我们需要脱下更多。”  
他们仅仅的只是把器官露出来而已，乔纳森放开了达米安，对方还是那副狂热过度的疯狂模样，但显然没什么力气的伤害自己，有点像虫子扭动，可在乔纳森脱他裤子的时候，那副不断交叉夹腿的样子很刺激。  
他真的很想插进去，超级小子看着达米安的双腿，对方的小鸟硬硬的挺着，睾丸与腿缝形成的阴影仿佛深渊，那里还有他的痕迹，乔纳森把达米安的腿肉插红了一些，黄皮的男孩看着明显，在途中达米安不断想要坐起来，可乔纳森要脱他的裤子，他只好抓着达米安的阴茎，用指尖去戳弄那里的头部。  
“嘎啊———”  
这成功让达米安躺回去，他的腹部一直在抖，因为乔纳森的刺激而蜷缩起来，而塞缪尔也完成他的工作，他脱下了达米安湿漉漉的儿童内裤以及制服的黑裤子，罗宾意外的穿着白色袜子，可他已经没有时间管了，他的阴茎硬得要命，空气没有降下什么热度，他又插入了达米安的双腿，但是对方不太配合的乱踢腿，大腿肉无法完全合并，乔纳森找不到那种被挤压的爽快感，可他已经快想要射精了，便只好去摩擦达米安的阴茎，对方的阴茎比他要小一点，柔软又热，地球人根本挤不过氪星人的硬度，达米安感觉他的阴茎被有些过度挤压，这让他哀嚎了一声，抽搐着断续的射出一些精液。  
“你太早了..”  
那些精液弄脏了两个人的衣服，乔纳森还在不断的磨着达米安的阴茎，他忍不住的用手把两个人挤压起来想要舒服一些，罗宾因为刚刚被迫射精而还在高潮状态，这种二次挤压让他的喉咙发出咯咯的声音，达米安双腿想要踢下乔纳森，他瞳孔向上翻去，因为过度快感而无法忍耐，可乔纳森只是在操他的手，达米安的阴茎是个很好的辅助品，他摩擦着那根软绵绵的小鸟，挤压跟撞击，直到射精，这让这个动作静止，达米安因为不断被迫干性高潮而疲惫不堪，他的口水流下了脖子，整个人躺着地上没什么力气的样子。  
噢，意外的，在乔纳森射精后，他发现了新的成功，达米安是会累的，罗宾的脸上还占有他的精液，乔纳森的量有些多，更知鸟红色的制服被他染白了大部分，这样的达米安看着淫靡又堕落，他眼白更多，双脚安分下来后有些弯曲，正在不断喘气，为下一次发疯做力气储蓄。  
“唔...”  
乔纳森有些烦恼了，他们这种状态意味他必须找到正确的路，时间还有很多，他应该能在达米安清醒之前把他们都处理好。  
超级小子不想让罗宾知道他对他做了什么。

【tbc】


End file.
